Amnesia
by Abandoned UserAcc
Summary: After she gets amnesia, Miyuki is determined to find out who did this to her. She asks help from a secret detective agency, but what happens when she falls in love with one of them? And what will happen when the truth is unravelled? Will she stay with him, or end her very own life?


**_All characters except for MC are owned by Voltage Inc_** ©. **_This is my first story so it will be crappy. Also I didn't read it over so please excuse my lazy editing skills._**

* * *

"I'm sorry...please just forgive me."

"Look, I can't. It's over."

"Please, just give me another chance."

"Can't you understand? I don't care about you."

"Why?"

"I don't love you."

"But I do!"

"I don't care."

"Fine, I respect that but can we still remain as friends?"

"I have to cut off every connection I have with you."

"Was all this for my money?"

"So what?"

"How dare you?!"

"You're so stupid you didn't realize until now?"

"You used me."

"Like I said, you're too stupid to notice."

"YOU BITCH!"

"Go on, I don't care."

"I will make sure your life is a living hell. I'll kill you-,"

A shriek of pain was followed by a long silence.

"If you're still able to remember, that is."

* * *

The loud sirens awoke the unconscious girl. She sat up, wiped her eyes and looked at the nurses on either side of her. By the looks of it, she was in an ambulance.

"Ms. Osaka, please lay down." One of the nurses said. The girl looked up. "Huh?"

"Osaka Miyuki, that's you right?" She replied.

"I'm sorry but, I can't remember anyone by that name." Everyone looked at each other in shock. The doctor, who was at the far end of the ambulance, sighed.

"It's normal that she forgets. I predicted that she'd have amnesia."

The girl's eyes widened. "A-Amnesia?!" The doctor nodded. "Don't worry, you'll have your memory back after some special treatments. But first, you must remember you name and age."

She nodded.

"Repeat after me, 'My name is Miyuki-Jun Osaka, and I am 19 years old." The doctor said slowly. Miyuki repeated this twice, and soon they arrived at the hospital.

"Alright ma'am, step out carefully please." A nurse assisted her as she got out. As soon as Miyuki set foot on the rough cement, cameras, michrophones and news reporters were lined up and completely invading her space.

'Why is there so many people here,' so many thoughts ran through her head but all she coyuld think of right now was a sudden memory that flashed through her mind. A tall man was standing before her. She assumed she was on the ground, as the man's height was ridiculously high. He had medium brown hair, and lifeless eyes that made Miyuki shudder.

The bright lights blinded Miyuki as the doctors brought her to a speical room. They told her to lay down as they did some tests on what she remembers.

"Alright Miyuki, any other things you can remember? They don't need to have signifigance." The nurse asked through her mouth mask.

"Uh...well...I can remember one thing. I was on the ground, I think. A tall man with medium brown hair was standing infront of me. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred. I don't know why, or who that was. But I feel like I had a strong connection with him."

The nurses nodded and placed her clipboard bewteen her arms. "Alright ma'am, thank you. Here's a piece of paper with most of the things that you need to remember." After that, she walked out and everyone else followed after her.

Miyuki looked at the paper. There was some sad memories that was written on it, and some of them she coulkd remember. Some were that she had no family, her birthday was April 2nd 1996, and her home adress. But one made her more surprised than the rest. She was a well-known actress. Specifacally, number 2 in the top 10 most popular celebs in Japan.

'Is this all true? I don't even know but they seem to good to be true,' She told herself. But overall, she was quite happy with what her life was like.

* * *

"Come on, you had 8 months to get the money!"

"I'm sorry, but that's still a lot of money."

"This is only $250,000 dollars. We wanted $500,000!"

"Fine then, I quit! I'm going to a different detective agency."

"You can't retire!"

"I'll go through great lengths such as exposing you all just to make sure I don't have to see you ever again."

"Remember, we'll still go after her!"

"Go ahead, be my guest. But I don't wanna stay here anymore."

"Wow, you still have such a cold heart."

"Murder her, feed her dead body to someone, I don't give one single fuck."

"我々は作ってあげることを確認あなたは偉大な苦しみを体験しましょう."

"先に進み、してみてください。あなたはまだ生きている場合には、あります。" As he walked out, he started to question his actions.

"私は本当にすべてのことは彼女に起こることをしたいですか？" He shook the thought off, but one he couldn't get rid of.

"私はまだ彼女を愛していますか？私も今まで彼女を愛していましたか？"

* * *

 ** _So for the last few lines, they are in a different language, so you have to use Google Translate if you want to know what it means. Also, I based this on an app : True Love Sweet Lies. It is owned by Voltage Inc_** ©. ** _It's amazing so you should download it from the Apple Store or Google Play._**


End file.
